Dan Hammar
Dan Hammar is the main antagonist of the 2012 action-thriller film Johan Falk: The 107 Patriots, which is part of the 1999 Johan Falk series. He was portrayed by Eric Ericsson. Biography 90's Dan Hammar was arrested during the 90's due to stealing weapons, and was in prison for years. It is unclear when Dan created Legion Gothia, although it is most likely at the same time as the robbery happened. ''The 107 Patriots'' Dan is first seen at the start of the movie at a beautiful park with many people in it and is there with his five-year-old daughter. He was going to a nearby zoo with her until a group of African gangsters came and started a shootout. Dan's daughter got shot by them in the process, which would kill her. Dan was crying for help, but everyone had already managed to escape the park, although he does manage to put her in a hospital. This was the final nail in the coffin for Dan, and after this, he would go insane. Dan collects the henchmen from Legion Gothia, aka the titular 107 Patriots, who would help him create a race war and get rid of the immigrants. They start off by torturing and killing different people, which the police discover and they start searching for information. Dan and his gang meet with Seth Rydell and his gang and try negotiating. Seth isn't very interested in what Dan is doing, and generally just does it all for money. The main reason they even negotiate is that Dan happened to know Felix Rydell while in prison. The two gangs are in a car, with Dan explaining his actions to the Rydell gang, and want to find an African crime lord. By doing this, they attack two innocent, African women who happen to live nearby and hold them at gunpoint. Valter, a member of Legion Gothia, holds a pillow at one of the women's faces and threatens her by saying that the next bullet will be in her forehead. However, this is interrupted when the GSI come. Due to without a doubt becoming arrested if they get caught by the GSI, both gangs jump from the balcony to another balcony and try getting out of the apartment. Almost all of them successfully do get out of it, although Harald and Dan acknowledge that some of them may not even have come out alive, and pay their respects for those people by screaming "SIEG HEIL" multiple times. At the climax, Gothia and the Rydell gang finally have their weapons dealing in a garage at a hotel. However, Valter is now a spy for the GSI, and unfortunately for him, they notice it. Dan can barely believe his eyes and has a hard time understanding what is happening. Valter tries justifying it by screaming that he "didn't have a choice" and "they threatened to kill me". No one really cares, and continue to terrorize him. Seth continually mocks Dan for not being able to kill Valter, which eventually actually makes Dan kill Valter. The police are just outside the garage, however, ready to strike at any moment due to the GPS tracker that Valter had on him. They run in and say that they'll shoot if they move. Some of them manage to escape, including Dan, but when Dan has done so, Felix eventually shoots him in the forehead and leaves him to die. Dan is seen at the end again at a hospital, and it is unknown if he survived or not. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Totalitarians Category:Parents Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cult Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Category:Jingoists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Non-Action Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Deceased